


Once, twice, three times a kitty

by Mialienes



Series: KittyMi [3]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third and last instalment in KittyMi verse. </p><p>Zhou Mi still has his ears and tail. Will he be able to turn back into a normal guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once, twice, three times a kitty

Zhou Mi grasps his tail protectively in both hands and frowns, eyebrows drawn together in anxiety. "You'll be careful, right? Just because I want it gone doesn't mean I'm not attached to it. Literally."

"Of course," Kyuhyun reassures him, opening the scissors and bringing them closer so he can snip some fur off Zhou Mi's nervously twitching tail. "You trust me, right?" 

Zhou Mi doesn't respond, eyes wide and teeth biting down on his lower lip. They need a snippet of fur to complete a spell, which they hope will turn Zhou Mi back into a man. When Kyuhyun had wished for Zhou Mi to be a cat when blowing out the candles on his birthday cake a month and a half ago, it had been on a drunken whim, but ever since then Zhou Mi had been stuck as a hybrid between a man and a cat. 

"Okay, done." Zhou Mi sighs in relief as Kyuhyun safely snips a chunk of fur without taking any of his flesh. "Now what?"

Zhou Mi looks at the piece of paper. They had visited a witch earlier that day and she had given them a spell. "Now we boil the fur with the herbs she sold us, and once it's cool I drink it and spin around three times." 

They prepare the concoction and Zhou Mi swallows it down with a long gulp, before quickly twirling in place three times. He chokes and gasps. "That tasted like bull's testicles," he gags, tongue hanging out as he paws at it, trying to get rid of the taste.

"And how would you know what bull testicles taste like?" 

"I'm projecting," Zhou Mi says and winks. 

"ZHOU MI." 

Zhou Mi cackles, the disgusting drink apparently forgotten. 

*

When they realise the spell doesn't work, Zhou Mi is devastated, flattening his ears and curling his tail in between his legs. It's another failure in the big pile of things they've tried. 

"I knew she was a fake witch. That wart was totally stuck on," he whines, falling on to the bed dramatically with his hand over his eyes. He sniffles quietly. "What if I'm stuck like this forever?"

Kyuhyun feels awful considering the fact that Zhou Mi has been pretty understanding about the whole thing. There was a bit of yelling at the beginning, but he has mostly dealt with it in his usual cheerful manner. Lately though, it seems to be wearing him down, with Zhou Mi slinking around their apartment looking more and more withdrawn. 

"Don't worry, we'll fix this." He rubs Zhou Mi's stomach in an effort to console him. "Tomorrow we'll go try another fountain, and if that doesn't work... at least your birthday is soon." 

Zhou Mi sniffles again. "I hope so." The belly rub must be working because he tilts his head back, exposing his throat. "Now scratch under my chin."

*

They've probably visited 99% of the fountains in the city by now, and Kyuhyun is pretty sure he's thrown hundreds of dollars worth of coins into them. Nevertheless, they're on their way to visit another, which is located in a park about an hour from their home. Zhou Mi insisted on leaving early, bundling a sleepy Kyuhyun into the passenger seat. 

"Oooh, I love this song!" Zhou Mi says brightly, turning the radio up with a flick of his wrist. "Kiss kiss kiss baby. Hush hush hush baby," he sings, bopping along merrily. 

"Can't _you_ hush?" Kyuhyun grumbles from next to him where he's trying to nap. Zhou Mi is far too perky for the time of day. 

Zhou Mi takes his hand off the gear stick to prod him in the thigh. "Don't be so grumpy."

"It's EARLY," Kyuhyun complains childishly. "Why did I let you drag me out of the house so early?"

"Um. Do I need to point out the EARS and TAIL?" Zhou Mi asks him, but without any bite to his words. He turns his head to look out the side window before changing lanes. "You're lucky I haven't peed on your computer. Now shush, I'm singing." 

"I told you that wasn't my fault. It's not my fault you're really cute as a cat," Kyuhyun mutters. 

Zhou Mi pokes him again. "Is that a compliment?"

"No." 

"Liar." 

Kyuhyun turns the radio up further. "HUSH HUSH HUSH BABY."

Zhou Mi pokes his tongue out at him before turning his attention back to the road. "Give it to me, give it to me, oh.' 

*

After a lot of sniping back and forth, and Kyuhyun giving up on his hopes for a nap, they finally reach the park. 

"This is nice, isn't it?" Zhou Mi says as they walk along the gravel path, reaching down to grasp Kyuhyun's hand. It's mid-morning and there's no one else in the gardens: just the two of them, sunshine, birds and flowers. "If the wishing fountain doesn't work, at least we'll still have a nice morning, since… you know, we haven't really gone on any dates or anything." All of a sudden he's looking bashful, avoiding Kyuhyun's eyes. 

Kyuhyun tugs on his hand and makes him stop walking. "Do you want to? Go on dates?" 

Zhou Mi shrugs, still avoiding his eyes. "I dunno. Maybe? We haven't really talked about, umm…" He waves his hand. "Us.' 

They've been friends for a long time, but the sleeping together is new. 

"If we're just friends who have sex occasionally, that's fine," Zhou Mi continues hastily. 

"That's not what you want though, is it?" 

Zhou Mi finally meets his eyes, giving him a small smile that's not really a smile. "If that's what you want, it's okay." 

"You idiot." Kyuhyun punches him lightly on the arm with his free hand. "What do you think I am? Of course that's not what I want. You're so dumb." 

Zhou Mi pouts, lower lip jutting out, letting go of Kyuhyun's hand so he can rub his arm. "So… we're just friends…?"

Kyuhyun punches him again. "Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"Well, yes." 

"I'm not going to pledge my undying love and ask you to marry me." 

Zhou Mi sighs, crossing his arms across his chest defensively. "You really know how to woo a man. I don't know why I like you." He stalks off, leaving Kyuhyun behind.

"Hey!" Kyuhyun speed walks after him. "Fine, I like you, okay? As more than a friend." 

Zhou Mi gives him a little secret smile, his eyes crinkling up a way that Kyuhyun has always thought made him seem incredibly feline. "We don't need to visit the fountain anymore. I got my wish." 

"You are so incredibly cheesy. And you dragged me out of bed early - we're going to the damn fountain." He grabs Zhou Mi's hand. "C'mon. The fountain awaits." 

They make their way there slowly, Zhou Mi swinging their hands back and forth. Kyuhyun wants to roll his eyes but he lets him. He would never admit it out loud but: this _is_ nice. He eyes Zhou Mi from the corner of his eyes and bites down on a smile. Really nice. 

They round a corner and the fountain, a large three tier white stone sculpture, comes into view. Water spills over the frilled edges of the top tiers into the large round basin at the bottom. Through the clear water they can see that the fountain is full of scattered coins. 

Zhou Mi pulls some coins from his bag and dumps them into Kyuhyun's hands.

"Here. Start wishing." 

"What. How. Where?" Kyuhyun says, staring at the small mountain of coins he's holding. 

"I found most of it hiding in the couch," Zhou Mi beams. "Also, I've been stealing the small change in your wallet." He plucks a coin from the top of the pile, closes his eyes briefly and then throws it into the fountain. It falls into the water with a small plop. "Your turn!"

They're going to be here for a long time to get through all the coins. Kyuhyun throws a coin in and wishes for the time to pass quickly. 

*

Unfortunately the wishing fountain doesn't work and Zhou Mi's ears and tail stay firmly attached. 

Back at home he doesn't seem too upset about it as he crawls his way into Kyuhyun's lap. Being taller than Kyuhyun he doesn't really fit, but he still tries, curling his spine and pulling his limbs in so he's as small as possible. He nudges his head under Kyuhyun's chin, a quiet demand for scratches. 

"You're way too big for my lap," Kyuhyun huffs but he lets him stay, running his fingers through Zhou Mi's hair before lightly scratching at the nape of his neck. There's a bubble of rising affection inside Kyuhyun's chest, filling him with warmth as Zhou Mi starts to purr softly. 

*

The day of Zhou Mi's birthday finally arrives. Kyuhyun offers to throw him a birthday party, but Zhou Mi declines. 

"I'll party tomorrow if I'm back to normal! Let's just have a quiet night together instead." 

Kyuhyun organises dinner - delivery - and most importantly, a birthday cake. After their meal, he turns the room lights down and heads to the kitchen where he takes the cake out of the fridge. He quickly lights the candles on top with a box of matches and walks into the other room, singing happy birthday as he places the cake in front of Zhou Mi. 

Zhou Mi's eyes are shining in the candlelight, his smile bright enough to light up the room. Kyuhyun looks at him and feels himself falling further, that strange bubble back in his chest. He realises that no matter what happens tonight - whether Zhou Mi goes back to normal or stays this strange cat man thing - his feelings for him won't change. 

Zhou Mi closes his eyes and blows out his candles in a single breath. 

*

The next morning Kyuhyun rolls over, opening his eyes and slowly coming to awareness… until he registers the change in Zhou Mi. All of a sudden he's wide awake. He sits up and starts shaking Zhou Mi to wake him. 

"Mi! Wake up! You're back to normal!" 

Zhou Mi shoots up, eyes opening and hands immediately going to his head, searching for the ears that have been there ever since Kyuhyun's birthday. He squeaks in delight. "They're gone!" He leaps out of bed and pats himself on the butt. "My tail is gone too! I'm not a cat anymore!" 

Kyuhyun jumps up to give him a hug. "I'm glad for your sake. Even though I did really like you as a cat." His tail swishes happily as he nuzzles into Zhou Mi's shoulder.

Wait. 

His tail?? 

Kyuhyun runs a shaky hand down his back with mounting dread. 

"ZHOU MI. WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Zhou Mi laughs and laughs, eyes in tiny crescents of mirth. "I'm sorry! I didn't actually think it would happen." 

"MY BIRTHDAY ISN'T FOR ANOTHER TEN MONTHS," Kyuhyun yells. "WHAT THE HELL AM I MEANT TO DO UNTIL THEN?"

"Just learn to enjoy it," Zhou Mi tells him, reaching up to caress the ears on top of Kyuhyun's ears. Kyuhyun hates himself for preening into the touch - it feels really fucking good. No wonder Zhou Mi was so demanding about having his ears rubbed when he was a cat. "And I have a lot of hats you can borrow in the meantime."

"I swear, Mi, I'm going to kill you," Kyuhyun grumbles. Zhou Mi's other hand has snaked its way around Kyuhyun's body to grasp his tail, pulling and stroking lightly. "Ohhhh." Kyuhyun can't help the purr that erupts from his throat as he goes lax with pleasure, collapsing against Zhou Mi's body. 

"Sorry? I didn't hear that?" 

"I'm going to wait until you're asleep and then I'm going to shred all your clothes," Kyuhyun mumbles into Zhou Mi's chest. 

Zhou Mi gives him a soft kiss on the head. "You're such a cute cat. I'm going to buy you a pretty collar with a bell." 

Kyuhyun flushes, his cheeks bright red and hot as he realises how much that appeals to him. 

Zhou Mi grins wide, the cocky bastard, his nails scratching the base of Kyuhyun's tail. "Good kitty."


End file.
